Hardcore Edition
Ib: Hardcore Edition is a modification of the game ''Ib'' created by dragonfire535. It was released on June 22, 2016. A patch for certain bugs was released the same day. On August 26th, 2016, a Mac version was also released. Story The story of Ib: Hardcore Edition is the same as the story of the original version of ''Ib'', in which a young girl named Ib visits an art gallery featuring the works of the artist Guertena, though there is an ending that does not exist in the original Ib. Features Ib: Hardcore Edition includes the Sacrifice ending from ''Ib: Green Edition'', which, unlike in Green Edition, coexists with all other endings. The Goodbye painting from Green Edition is also included and can be viewed in the True Guertena Exhibit. Hardcore Edition also adds all the features of Ib v1.07. The final addition is a new game mode, called Hardcore. Sacrifice (Guide) Sacrifice is an ending originally featured in Ib: Green Edition and involves Ib sacrificing her life so that both Garry and Mary can escape the cursed gallery. When in front of the Fabricated World painting towards the end of the main story, choosing Garry will lead to either Memory's Crannies or Promise of Reunion; choosing Mary will lead to Together, Forever. The guide for the Sacrifice route can be found here. Goodbye Goodbye is a painting located in the Guertena Art Gallery in the games ''Ib: Green Edition'' and Ib: Hardcore Edition. It is originally featured in the Green Edition. More information on Goodbye can be found here. Hardcore Hardcore is a game mode that is exclusive to Ib: Hardcore Edition. Hardcore mode is accessed by choosing the Hardcore difficulty at the beginning of a new game, when prompted. It causes Ib to start the game with only a single petal on her rose. Ib is unable to restore petals onto her rose, as all the vases in the game simply say "A vase full of water..." without allowing further action. Garry, however, is unaffected by the mode, likely due to the puzzle in the Gas Room requiring him to still have access to the vase. Trivia *Like ''Ib: Green Edition'', this modification was made without permission. However, unlike the Green Edition, the creator of this modification later asked kouri for permission to distribute this modification, but kouri ultimately denied permission and asked that it be taken down. **However, on the Dragon Fire website, it unintentionally reappeared to the public on August 26, 2016, and when notified, dragonfire535 promptly took it down again. *The Green Edition, which this modification takes heavily from, did not feature all possible endings in the game. However, this modification does. **Unlike the Green Edition, because the Hardcore Edition features all of the endings from the original ''Ib'', choosing Garry on the Sacrifice route will lead to either Promise of Reunion or Memory's Crannies, whereas, in the Green Edition, doing so can only lead to Memory's Crannies. **Unlike the Green Edition, Goodbye is featured in the True Guertena Exhibit, despite the fact there was no way for Ib to have viewed it during the main story. Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon